Ragnarok (AnimalisticMyth)
Ragnarok is owned by AnimalisticMyth and is a part of The End Guard INTRODUCTION Subject; Ragnarok WRH-471 POWERBORN Made from a tribe base of Mudwing DNA Other DNA used; Tiger, Cape Buffalo, Wolverine, Anaconda and Cassowary PHENOTYPE WRH-471 is another one of the biggest subjects in the program as it is roughly 4 times the size as the average male mudwing. The horns upon its head protrude from right above its ears and are very large for stronger attacks. There is even another pair of horns that protrude in between the other horns but they are quite small. Its jaw unhinges to unleash a mighty roar and to eat things bigger than its own mouth. Its wings are more like the skeleton only small flaps of skin that allow for extremely short flights and gliding. The wings are more useful for attacks than flying as they are as hard as its horns. The legs and feet are covered in scales and extremely sharp claws. It has many markings around its entire body, these are mainly of orange hues which resemble lava. Though the rest of its body is mainly black, but it has more of a red hue. These orange lava coloured markings are actual lava coursing through his own blood. It is only visible in his veins. Its true form becomes roughly 5 times bigger than the average male mudwing. Its wings become bigger and the flaps of skin connecting them cover those joints instead of acting as gliders. All of its teeth, horns and claws grow to an extreme length and he gains an extra pair of horns bellow his ears. It also becomes bipedal, hunches over more making a more frightful appearance. He is unable to control his own drooling while in this state. Its true form has been referred to as a Warp Spasm many times. BEHAVIOUR Basic traits; impulsive, aggressive, stern, quick learner, protective, surprisingly civilised. HISTORY During the early stages of living, Ragnarok was extremely hostile biting anyone who would approach. After many unsuccessful attempts to approach, it was decided for conditioning to take place. This turned out to be extremely successful making it so that he would obey certain commands while receiving a small shock. Any shock above that level is only to be used for extreme conditioning. This small shock strangely calms him down to a more pleasant and compliant degree. Over time he has come to be reliant on it as it drowns out some noises in his head. Though if this shock is turned off for longer than 10 minutes he will rage and destroy everything in sight that moves. CAPABILITIES He is able to lift 12 times the amount of his own body mass. When his jaw unhinges it is able to reach a 90 degree angle showing its many sharp teeth. His own spit in a nutshell is also lava when his jaw unhinges, he starts to drool a little more than usual. Has control over volcanoes making them erupt even if they have been deemed dormant or extinct. However he has no control over how long it takes for it to erupt. He can sense the locations of volcanoes and can hear soft whispers of them demanding for him to destroy. Though when in his true form he is able to lift 20 times the amount of his weight and his jaw can unhinge even more but only 13 degrees more. His anger, impulsiveness, aggression, hostility and lethality rise exponentially when in his true form. He also become more connected with the origins of destruction and war. If photos or videos are being taking during this form the people looking at it are subjected to blindness as their eyes will be burned to a crisp, as the cameras are unknowingly transferring the heat radiated from him towards anyone watching. NOTES - It seems to have a fascination with old mythology mainly ones surrounding destruction and war - most others during interactions often are afraid to approach, is required to wear a muzzle outside of most containment - Do not allow him to bite another as he will try to eat the other and try to engage this process again - The commands he obeys without shock needed are; Kill, Eat, Return, but the only command he requires for shock is Stop. - Never take photos or videos of him during “Warp Spasm” though turning the medias black and white its effect is less severe but still harmful. INTERACTIONS ' IMAGES' Ragnarok_AnimalisticMyth.png Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created